The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification system components and more specifically, to flow damping mechanisms within gasification system components, such as quench units and scrubbers.
Fossil fuels, such as coal or petroleum, may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state.
Upon gasification, the resulting syngas may include less desirable components, such as ash. Accordingly, the syngas may be directed through a quench unit to cool the syngas to a saturation temperature and remove less desirable components as slag. However, flow fluctuations may exist within the quench unit that may reduce the efficiency of the quench unit. From the quench unit the syngas may be directed through a scrubber, which may remove water and/or any remaining particulates from the syngas. However, flow fluctuations may exist within the scrubber that may reduce the efficiency of the scrubber.